1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail drivers and more particularly pertains to a new nail driver for maintaining alignment of a nail with an object and driving the nail into the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail drivers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,456 describes a device for aligning an anchoring pin and driving the anchoring pin. Another type of nail driver is U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,836 for guiding a nail against concrete and driving the nail into the concrete. Another type of nail driver is U.S. Application Publication No. 2003/0218046 for being fed by a strip of fasteners and inserting each of the fasteners into a strip of substrate.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows an individual nail to be loaded into a loading tube positioned adjacent to and in communication with an alignment tube once the alignment tube has been positioned against an object through which a nail is to be extended. This will allow for faster nailing of the object and ensure that the nail is always positioned correctly.